


Argentina

by autotunedd



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, Post Orgasm Torture, Spanking, canon based, jiyong is tired and needs pushing around, set a few years in the future ... let's say at 35, this is just porn, tied up, very very soft bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autotunedd/pseuds/autotunedd
Summary: ‘You need a safe word. Something you’ll remember’.Jiyong’s breath catches in his throat. A safe word? He should panic at the thought, but he doesn’t. He trusts Seunghyun implicitly. He racks his brain. What word will he remember? What’s meaningful to him? He smiles faintly with the idea.‘Argentina’.





	Argentina

**Author's Note:**

> This was birthed after a loose prompt: "oh another domestic soulmates situation i adore: when they pretend not to know each other and 'meet for the first time' out in public". Which I ran with and veered wildly off course with, because I read a soft bdsm manhwa on a whim the night before and it touched my soul (it's called momentum, look it up. Byootiful stuff). Also, remember when TOP said he had a vineyard in Argentina? Yeah. (check the end notes for a sex toy disclaimer).

 

Jiyong swallows the last mouthful of wine and puts his glass on the edge of the table, sliding it back across the tablecloth away from him. He is a little tired now. Through the restaurant window, the tail lights of his dinner guests’ car turn out of the parking lot. It has been a long night. Enjoyable but long. Though he slept eight hours, he feels jetlagged still. He thought a few days abroad might energize or refresh him. Now, he thinks the opposite.  
  
He has been stressed at home. Self-imposed time limits and expectations are sucking the joy out of making music. He is starting to feel like a zombie. When Seunghyun said he was taking a whirlwind trip to Argentina to check on his business, Jiyong decided to tag along.  
  
In the hotel lobby earlier, Seunghyun ran into some friends and they made plans to go to dinner. At the last minute, Seunghyun said he couldn’t go. _I’ll explain later_. So, Jiyong went alone. He didn’t know them, but they had a good time together. Easy conversation. Good food. Good wine. In the middle of dessert, Seunghyun texted him. Jiyong raised an eyebrow at the contents but didn’t really think about it.

 _‘I’ll be there in 30 minutes. Wait for me outside. Pretend you don’t know me’_.  
  
Thirty minutes later, the others have gone and he is only half thinking about Seunghyun’s text now. Slightly drunk, he pays the bill and moves out onto the terrace. The cool night air is refreshing against his skin. There is a nice breeze. The noise from the restaurant seems to stop at the doors, so the garden outside is loud with crickets. He closes his eyes and enjoys the sense of peace. He will only be here a few days but sometimes that’s enough; a quick touchdown in some other place. Maybe he just needs sleep. He needs to relax. He is pent up.  
  
Soon enough, he sees Seunghyun pull into the carpark in their rental. Jiyong lights a last-minute cigarette. The brief distraction means he doesn’t notice Seunghyun park or walk up until he is three feet away.  
  
Seunghyun is dressed in a tailored suit. His hair is coiffed perfectly. He looks like he has walked off a photoshoot, or out of a classic Hollywood film. It makes Jiyong overly aware of his own simple outfit; tight black jeans and an oversized button-down shirt. When Seunghyun stops beside him, Jiyong can smell the faint hint of his cologne.  
  
‘Can you spare a cigarette?’ Seunghyun asks.  
  
Immediately, Jiyong notices something is up. Seunghyun’s manner is different. His shoulders are straighter than usual, his voice deeper and more assured. More controlled. Jiyong passes him a cigarette but doesn’t ask him where he’s been or why he missed dinner _or_ why he’s dressed this way.  
  
‘I haven’t seen you here before,’ Seunghyun says, lighting his cigarette, hands curled around the flame to protect it from the wind. ‘Do you live around here?’  
  
Jiyong looks through the glass doors to the restaurant and back at Seunghyun in tipsy confusion. Does he live here in Argentina? He remembers Seunghyun’s text. _Pretend you don’t know me._ Is this what he meant? Is he supposed to play along? He should pretend Seunghyun is someone else? Jiyong’s brow furrows. Does he want them to _roleplay?_ The idea is so foreign to him that he laughs, and Seunghyun raises an eyebrow like he has no idea why. Like he really is another person, some _stranger_ and for a moment Jiyong decides to play along.  
  
‘No. I’m here on business with my partner’.  
  
‘A business partner?’  
  
‘No. Sexual partner’.  
  
_‘A sexual partner,’_ Seunghyun repeats, amused. ‘How clinical. Friends with benefits?’  
  
‘No. Future fiancé maybe, If I play my cards right’.  
  
He means it as a joke and thinks Seunghyun will flinch at the boldness but he doesn’t. He responds like he is someone else.  
  
‘You’re not engaged already?’  
  
Jiyong lowers his voice, sober enough to know his voice projects when he’s been drinking.  
  
‘No. I like men, see, and my _partner_ is man. Where we come from, we’re not allowed to get married. So, we’re partners. Maybe in the future, something else. Who knows’.  
  
‘That’s too bad,’ Seunghyun answers, taking a sensual drag of his cigarette. He blows smoke away from them. He has the affected posture of someone in a black and white film. ‘Where is this partner of yours?’  
  
‘I don’t know,’ Jiyong answers. ‘He stood me up’.  
  
‘That’s unfortunate’.  
  
‘It is. I missed him’.  
  
‘And you feel lonely now?’  
  
‘Maybe’.  
  
Seunghyun puts his cigarette out on the railing and Jiyong is just drunk enough to want to see where this is going. He wants to play along. He wants to weed out Seunghyun’s motivations for turning up after dinner is _over_.  
  
‘Well, maybe I can keep you company,’ Seunghyun says.  
  
Jiyong suddenly knows exactly where this is going. The buzz he has from four glasses of wine means he’s interested too, instead of questioning where this is coming from or laughing at the absurdity.  
  
‘In what way?’ Jiyong asks, voice coming out a whisper.  
  
‘Whichever way you want’.  
  
Jiyong takes a step back and takes another drag of his cigarette. He smiles. Is this their version of a married couple meeting in a hotel bar to spice up their sex life? God, the thought of _sex_ though—they haven’t done it in a while. Seunghyun has been busy and himself too stressed and tired. Maybe a weird, quick fuck, roleplaying on the other side of the world, is exactly what they should be doing. Maybe sex will help him sleep soundly for a change. He is tired of waking up tired.  
  
‘It sounds like you’re coming onto me’.  
  
‘I am’.  
  
‘Even though I have a partner?’  
  
‘Well, he’s not here,’ Seunghyun says, gesturing around.  
  
Jiyong flicks his cigarette onto the ground and leans against the railing. He’s not wrong. Seunghyun _isn’t_ here. He is fully committed to this new persona. Similar to the real thing, but not. Seunghyun-adjacent. A gust of wind blows across the terrace and Jiyong shivers unexpectedly.  
  
Seunghyun smiles as if seizing an opportunity.  
  
‘Take my coat’.  
  
‘Thanks’.  
  
Seunghyun moves deftly. He sheds his coat and slips it over Jiyong’s shoulders, lightly grazing the back of his neck with cold fingers. Jiyong shivers at the touch and his eyes drift closed for a second. The touch is purposeful. Barely there, but Jiyong really _feels_ it. Is he so touch starved that this can undo him? They sleep together every night, but lately, not at the same time; so instead of falling asleep spooning or touching, it’s usually one gently getting into bed at 3am, trying not to wake the other. Maybe they haven’t been intimate in any way lately. Not really.  
  
When he turns around, the line of Seunghyun’s body is more visible. The way his tailored suit hugs his body and accentuates his frame? He looks good. His confident demeanour makes him seem taller. More imposing. It’s sexy.  
  
‘Would you like to go for a drive?’ Seunghyun asks.  
  
‘Me? Get into a stranger’s car?’  
  
Seunghyun smiles and steps forward. He slides a gentle finger beneath the cuff of Jiyong’s shirtsleeve to check the pulse in his wrist. When he speaks, it’s in a low tone.  
  
‘We don’t have to be stranger’s’.

  
*

  
  
  
  
  
Jiyong watches the scenery blow past through the passenger side window, trying to make things out in the darkness. Every now and then, the GPS tells Seunghyun where to go. Seunghyun, who is embodying a different person. Jiyong takes a moment to watch him--- so similar but completely different. His posture in the driver’s seat is more relaxed than usual. He exudes confidence, like he has driven this route a thousand times.  
  
He doesn’t ask where they’re going. He figured they’d go back to the hotel, but they are heading in the opposite direction. He tries to enjoy the ride. He wants to see what Seunghyun is up to. If he couldn’t make dinner, is this why? Jiyong’s buzz starts to fade, but he is still drunk enough. He is emboldened to play along.  
  
‘This is a nice car. Is it yours?’  
  
‘I own a vineyard,’ Seunghyun answers, keeping his eyes on the road. ‘I do well for myself’.  
  
‘A vineyard? Are you some kind of big shot?’  
  
‘I suppose I am’.  
  
Jiyong smiles, sinking a little further down in his seat. He keeps his eyes on Seunghyun’s profile. It is fun to watch him like this, to watch him play this game.  
  
‘That’s kind of a turn on’.  
  
‘You like men with money?’  
  
‘I like _powerful_ men,’ Jiyong enunciates. ‘Does that sound like you?’  
  
Seunghyun smirks and Jiyong laughs quietly under his breath. If Seunghyun can have fun, so can he. If they were both different people, who would he choose to be? If he could step into another body for a day, what would he say and do?  
  
He reaches across the console and rests a hand on Seunghyun’s thigh. He’d love to tease Seunghyun’s fly open but he doesn’t want to die in an accident on an unfamiliar road in Argentina. Instead, he leaves a lazy hand on Seunghyun’s thigh and looks back out the window. He tries to imagine what it would be like to go home with a stranger—to have the confidence to touch someone like this on a one-night stand.

 

  
  
*

  
  
Ultimately, Seunghyun drives them to his vineyard. As Jiyong walks across the dirt drive towards a small property lit up from within, he wonders what they’re doing here.

‘Is there anyone else here?’

‘No. I made sure of it. Tonight, it’s just you and me’.  
  
Jiyong shivers. He’s never seen the vineyard in person, only in pictures. It’s beautiful. It’s rustic, but not like the vineyards he has seen before. It doesn’t feel European. This is only the second time Seunghyun has seen it himself.  
  
The building they enter is a small house separated from a larger property by two-hundred yards. Someone must live here because the second he enters, he feels a sense of deja-vu. Maybe it just feels lived-in. Warm. The walls are white stucco, and the floor checkerboard tiles. There is a fireplace and paintings of different sizes across each of the walls.  
  
Seunghyun enters the property like he has done it every day for the past ten years. He seems fully at home here. It makes Seunghyun appear the powerful stranger he is pretending to be. This is unknown territory. Seunghyun drops his wallet and keys on the kitchen counter.  
  
‘Take your coat off’.  
  
Without thinking, Jiyong shirks off Seunghyun’s coat and throws it over the back of a nearby chair. He takes his shoes off for good measure and leaves them by the door.  
  
‘Can I get you a drink?’  
  
‘Thanks’.  
  
Here, Seunghyun continues his ruse. He continues to be a different version of himself. Confident to the point of being cocky. He moves seductively and purposefully. If it were anyone else, it would be a turn-off but it isn’t someone else. Not really. It’s still Seunghyun. Maybe Jiyong wants to explore this _version_ of him.  
  
When Seunghyun hands him a glass of wine, Jiyong unceremoniously drinks half in one go. He misses his buzz from earlier. He wants to be a little drunk so he can better play along. He wants to match Seunghyun’s confidence. Instead, he feels overwhelmed by it. Seunghyun gets closer and Jiyong finishes his glass.

He is nervous but doesn’t know why, like this really is a one-night stand. But maybe it is. Maybe Seunghyun will never be this person again. Seunghyun steps so close into his space that Jiyong takes a step back. He flinches when Seunghyun runs a gentle finger down his cheek.  
  
‘You don’t want me to touch you?’  
  
‘Well I have a partner, I told you’.  
  
‘So?’ Seunghyun answers. ‘Do you find me handsome?’  
  
Jiyong hesitates but answers quietly and honestly.  
  
_‘Yes’._  
  
Seunghyun holds Jiyong’s jaw with lax figures, loose enough for him to easily pull away, but still firm enough to feel it and be drawn in by it. Seunghyun leans in and brushes their lips together, not a real kiss—more of a ghosting touch. When he pulls back, Jiyong tries to follow.  
  
Seunghyun smiles at this and Jiyong moves his head out of Seunghyun’s reach, frustrated. Maybe he _is_ touch starved. Maybe he desperately _needs_ this. The fact embarrasses him.  
  
Seunghyun takes his suit jacket off, hanging it neatly over the back of a nearby chair. He unbuttons his shirt cuffs and rolls his sleeves up, coming back into Jiyong’s personal space with a calm confidence he’s rarely shown before. He is authoritative. It makes Jiyong’s cock ache.  
  
Seunghyun dips into the curve between his neck and collarbone and speaks in a low, seductive tone.  
  
‘So, let’s have some fun’.  
  
Jiyong’s heart pounds in his chest and Seunghyun turns him around, rough and fast—but only as much as he knows he can handle. He speaks into the shell of his ear.  
  
‘I think you came with me tonight for a reason. You want to live a little. You want to try something new’.  
  
He runs a finger down the back of Jiyong’s neck.  
  
_‘Maybe’._  
  
Maybe he wants to be someone else for a night. Maybe he wants them to be strangers to one another. In their real lives, they are comfortable. That’s what he wants. Still, there are pitfalls in being too comfortable. They haven’t done anything new in a while because they don’t need to. He likes the sex they have. Why change it? Only there _are_ things he wants and has been too afraid to ask for. Maybe Seunghyun has similar thoughts. He has fantasised sometimes about Seunghyun like this--- a hint of roughness and danger and excitement.

Fingers trail up the inside of his thigh from behind, then come around to grope him through his pants. He is surprised by it. He pushes his ass back into Seunghyun’s crotch. Pressed together, Jiyong feels Seunghyun’s heat through their clothes. It’s heady and nice. Seunghyun touches his cock through his jeans and it feels good but it’s not enough. Jiyong wants him to undo the buttons. _Unzip me_.  
  
Seunghyun maintains his touch that’s not enough, and whispers teasing thoughts into his ear until Jiyong has a hand pressed down over Seunghyun’s. He rocks into their joined hands to feel more.    
  
‘Does it feel good?’ Seunghyun asks.  
  
_‘Yes’._  
  
‘Tell me what you like. Tell me what you want to happen tonight’.

A shaky breath edges out of Jiyong. Does he really get to choose? With no questions or ramifications?

Seunghyun speaks directly into his ear.  
  
‘What do you want me to do to you?’

 _‘I don’t know’._  
  
‘Yes, you do. What have you always fantasised about? What have you always wanted but been too afraid to ask? I want to give you what you want. _Tell me’._

At the tone of Seunghyun’s voice, Jiyong knows exactly what he wants. He has craved it for months, but the last few weeks he has needed it more desperately. He is too hard on himself, he knows, but that’s how he _works_. That’s how he gets things done. Still, right now he feels like he’s drowning. He needs someone to pull him out. He needs someone to snap him out of it.  
  
He has never asked Seunghyun to do what he wants to ask him now, but maybe he knows some of it already. Maybe, that’s why he is offering this. Sometimes it’s easier to tell a stranger what you need, than someone you love. It’s easier to feel protected. Less vulnerable. Maybe this is his one chance. He closes his eyes and his brow furrows like it’s physically hard to say the words. When he speaks, they come out in a whisper.  
  
‘Take away my control’.  
  
‘How?’  
  
Jiyong turns around and tugs on Seunghyun’s tie loosely, staring at his buttoned shirt. He speaks quietly but honestly.

‘I’m so tired of having to make choices back home. I’m exhausted and stressed. I don’t want to have any control tonight. I just want to feel good,’ he says desperately. He looks up, making eye contact with Seunghyun and says something he hopes won’t make Seunghyun flinch. ‘I want you to tie me up’.

‘Then what?’  
  
‘Use me,’ Jiyong whispers.  
  
Seunghyun’s lids lower for half a second. It’s barely noticeable but Jiyong knows what it means. It makes his heart pound in his chest because Seunghyun doesn’t flinch. He’ll do this for him. Whether he intended the night to go this way or not, he’ll do it.  
  
Jiyong is grateful. He needs this. He needs someone else to take control. He needs to be put in a position where he can’t resist. Hasn’t Seunghyun always done what’s best for him?  
  
‘I think that will make me feel good,’ Jiyong whispers.  
  
‘Are you sure?’  
  
‘Yes’.  
  
‘Alright’.  
  
Seunghyun pulls away without losing any of his composure or confidence. He simply drags a chair to the centre of the room.  
  
‘You need a safe word. Something you’ll remember’.  
  
Jiyong’s breath catches in his throat. A safe word? He should panic at the thought, but he doesn’t. He trusts Seunghyun implicitly. He racks his brain. What word will he remember? What’s meaningful to him? He smiles faintly with the idea.  
  
_‘Argentina’._  
  
‘That’s your safe word?’ Seunghyun asks. ‘Alright. I need you to know that if you tell me to stop, I won’t. I won’t stop unless you say _Argentina_ ’.  
  
‘I understand’.  
  
‘Get undressed’.  
  
Jiyong shivers at the easy way Seunghyun says it. He watches Seunghyun sit on the chair in the centre of the room with his legs crossed and his shirt sleeves rolled neatly to his elbows. Seunghyun says nothing else. He watches him appraisingly. In an instant, Jiyong forgets that he is in a stranger’s home. That this place is unfamiliar. He simply does what Seunghyun asks. In the middle of this unfamiliar room, he takes off all his clothes until he is standing naked on the tiles with his clothes folded neatly on the floor.

When he is done, Seunghyun stands and loosens his tie, pulling it free from his shirt. He wraps it around one hand and approaches him.  
  
‘Put your hands out in front of you, like this’.  
  
Jiyong follows Seunghyun’s example and holds his wrists together in front of him. He tries to keep his breathing even while Seunghyun ties them together. He watches him do it, rapt. It looks like a complicated knot. He wonders where he learned to do that.  
  
‘Look at me,’ Seunghyun says, drawing his attention. ‘Is that too tight?’  
  
‘No’.  
  
‘I’m tying you in front for now so you can tap me if you want to stop, because you won’t be able to talk. Understand?’  
  
‘Why won’t I be able to talk?’  
  
Seughyun smirks and Jiyong swallows hard.  
  
‘Get on your knees’.  
  
Jiyong sinks to his knees before he can even think about it.  
  
The tiles are cold and hard but the discomfort fades when he finds himself staring directly into Seunghyun’s crotch. Seunghyun doesn’t say anything or tell him what to do, but there’s not a lot of room for interpretation. This is so unlike the way they usually do this--- he enjoys the different atmosphere. With his bound hands, he unbuttons Seunghyun’s trousers and unzips them, looking up at him for confirmation. Seunghyun says nothing. He looks down at him with the same confident serenity he has had all night.  
  
Jiyong wants to shatter it. He wants to make Seunghyun’s veneer crack until the real Seunghyun peeks through. So he pulls Seunghyun’s cock out, and it’s difficult with his hands tied--- he has to hold him with both hands, but maybe he can use that to his advantage. Seunghyun is only half hard, so he shuffles closer on his knees until his face is practically buried in Seunghyun’s crotch and he licks the tip, gently sucking the head into his mouth.

Seunghyun doesn’t react the way he normally would. Jiyong doesn’t get the quiet gasp that usually comes when he does this. He misses the heavy exhales through Seunghyun’s nose while he tries to stay in control--- and the way that devolves into rapid higher-pitched breaths and sounds as he gets closer. No, tonight Seunghyun is someone else, so he doesn’t get those sounds of affirmation. It makes him want to try harder.  
  
Seunghyun stands still and collected while Jiyong sucks around his head and takes him deeper. He can’t really use his hands with them bound so he uses them to grip the base tightly while he works him with his mouth. He takes Seunghyun a little deeper every thirty seconds, enjoying the meditative aspect of switching his brain off. Seunghyun has showered. He tastes good. He smells good. Jiyong works on relaxing his own body. When Seunghyun is fully hard, Jiyong can feel the way he swells in his mouth. The way he twitches. The way he heats up. It’s the only affirmation he gets that Seunghyun is enjoying it.  
  
While he blows him, Jiyong thinks about his own body. He is getting hard himself but he tries to think about other things. He relaxes his neck. He relaxes his shoulders as best he can. His chest. His legs. He imagines relaxation rolling through him in a wave. When he’s ready, he takes a calm breath and swallows Seunghyun down until his cock hits the back of his throat. He doesn’t do it very often, but he knows on the instances he _can_ that Seunghyun loves it. Tonight, all he gets for his efforts is a barely audible exhale. A small loosening of Seunghyun’s control.  
  
He tightens his grip on the base of Seunghyun’s cock, unsatisfied with his response, even knowing that Seunghyun is _willing_ himself to be quiet and still. So, Jiyong does something he knows Seunghyun _can’t_ resist, even playing a character. He shuffles back, letting Seunghyun’s cock fall out of his mouth. He licks his swollen lips and locks his eyes onto Seunghyun’s. He opens his mouth and maintains eye contact. _If you want it, come and get it_ , he thinks.  
  
Seunghyun flinches, wondering if he should, but his hard cock twitches between his legs and Jiyong sees the exact moment his needs outweigh his resolve. Seunghyun closes that space between them and places his cock on Jiyong’s tongue, fucking into his mouth, going deep enough that Jiyong feels Seunghyun’s open fly against his cheek. He stays still while Seunghyun does all the work. Seunghyun fucks into him, tightening a hand in Jiyong’s hair. He hits the back of his throat until Jiyong’s eyes are watering and he’s struggling to breathe—but he can also _taste_ him. Seunghyun is close, so he doesn’t pull away.  
  
His hands fall into his lap and he touches himself. He is hard. He wishes he didn’t like this, but he does. He supposes that’s a good thing. Seunghyun’s pleasure is his own. He tries to focus on that--- on the feel of his cock in his hands while Seunghyun uses his mouth. Except, Seunghyun doesn’t finish. Jiyong feels the tell-tale signs that he’s about to cum but Seunghyun pulls away at the last second. Seunghyun’s cock slips out of his throat and mouth and Jiyong coughs involuntarily. His eyes water. He gasps for air. He only gets a moment.  
  
‘Stand up,’ Seunghyun says, voice more controlled than it should be.  
  
Jiyong blinks in confusion, awkwardly getting to his feet. He watches Seunghyun run a hand through his hair. He knows it’s hard to stop yourself when you’re that close. He enjoys this minute sign that Seunghyun is struggling with his control. He was _seconds_ from cumming. He could taste it.  
  
‘Over here,’ Seunghyun says, moving to stand by the table.  
  
Jiyong does as he asks and follows. At the table, Seunghyun turns him around and pushes on his back.  
  
‘Bend over. I’m going to fuck you right here’.  
  
Jiyong’s eyes close and he does what Seunghyun asks. With his hands still bound in front of him, he lays his chest as flat as he can manage over the table until his cheek is pressed against the wood. The table is old and polished, but it’s an unusual height. It means he has to stand on the tips of his toes to lay right, with his cock pressed against the edge.  
  
‘Don’t move’.  
  
He hears Seunghyun’s retreating footsteps and a bag unzip in another room. He tries to cool down, but the opposite happens. His cock aches in anticipation. He turns his head the other way. He can see himself in the reflection of the window. It’s unexpected and embarrassing, but it turns him on.  
  
Facing this way, he can see Seunghyun return with some lube and he watches the whole thing, mesmerised. It’s not crystal clear, but he can see his own responses when Seunghyun fingers him and opens him up. He sees the way his own body tightens and loosens. He can’t see his face clearly but he can see his own mouth fall open when Seunghyun lines himself up and drives in roughly in one push until he’s fully seated. Jiyong groans at the stretch and momentary sting and fullness, closing his eyes to relax. They haven’t had sex in a while but it feels so nice to have Seunghyun inside him again.  
  
It’s hard to stay on his toes though. His muscles hurt and pull—but from the beginning, Seunghyun fucks him hard and rough and there isn’t a moment where he can _think_ about dropping his feet those few inches because if he does, Seunghyun will get him at a bad angle and it will hurt. In the window, he sees his own body jolt roughly with each thrust and he spares the time to enjoy Seunghyun’s body, even fully clothed. He is so perfectly in control.  
  
With each thrust, his cock brushes against the edge of the table and it’s painful but combined with the feel of Seunghyun inside him, it excites him. The sound of skin slapping against skin excites him. When Seunghyun finds his prostate, Jiyong keens into the table beneath him. Not being able to use his hands adds a new element to sex. He feels powerless. They have always had comfortable and respectful sex, even drunk or mad with passion. So, this is something new. It isn’t until he feels pains starting to crop up that he realises he has wanted this for a long time. He has wanted Seunghyun to _take_.

He doesn’t know how it happens so quickly, but Seunghyun grips his hips so tightly that Jiyong winces and that little spark of pain quickens his finish. He cums unexpectedly. He has only a few seconds warning between that _feeling_ beginning in the pit of his stomach, and his body shaking as he tenses and cums against the edge of the table, the side digging painfully into him. It rolls through him quickly. A sharp release.  
  
He groans and drops from his toes, then winces as Seunghyun slips out of him. Breathing heavily against the wood, enjoying the after effects—he hears Seunghyun’s low voice behind him.  
  
‘Good. Now that _that’s_ over with, I’m going to have fun with you until you cum _again’._  
  
Jiyong laughs tiredly, but Seunghyun pulls him off the table and shoves him in the direction of the bedroom. He doesn’t give him time to recover.  
  
‘Walk that way’.  
  
Jiyong turns his head, chest still heaving, cock still twitching between his legs. There’s still cum on his stomach. He watches Seunghyun tuck his own flushed cock back into his pants. _He_ didn’t cum--- doesn’t he want to? Shouldn’t he return the favour? Isn’t this _it?  
_  
‘I can’t cum again’.  
  
Seunghyun just nudges him until they reach the bedroom and Jiyong feels fatigue begin to nip at him. He feels a little better for finally having cum. He feels more relaxed. It was nice to be tied up. It was nice to be pushed around a little. He can’t cum again though. His refractory period isn’t that hot. Seunghyun knows that---  
  
He sits on the end of the bed and Seunghyun unties his wrists. Jiyong rolls them around to get the blood flow back and then Seunghyun tugs him off the bed, turning him around.  
  
‘Hands behind your back’.  
  
Jiyong hesitates but does what he says, holding his breath when Seunghyun does the same knot as before. He ties his wrists behind his back. This time, the position pulls on his shoulders a little. He is about to ask what Seunghyun has planned when something soft covers his eyes. He feels Seunghyun pull on it from behind--- another tie? Until he is effectively blindfolded and can’t see a thing.  
  
‘What is this?’

‘I told you,’ Seunghyun answers. ‘I’m going to have fun with you. I’m going to give you what you asked for’.  
  
A shiver runs up Jiyong’s spine. He feels suddenly exposed and vulnerable. Without his hands or his sight, he flinches at every unexpected noise. Seunghyun rifles through a bag and moments later, Jiyong almost jumps out of his skin when something cold touches his cock. Seunghyun holds his softening cock and clips something onto the head. Something tight and plastic.  
  
‘What is that?’  
  
‘A toy’.  
  
‘You have _toys?’_ Jiyong whispers.  
  
‘I’m not done’.  
  
Seunghyun grips his shoulders gently and turns him around again, slower now that he can’t see where he’s going. He puts a hand between his shoulder blades and pushes down.  
  
‘Bend over the bed here’.  
  
Jiyong does what he’s told. Seunghyun’s hand smooths gentle circles down his back, to his tailbone.  
  
‘I’m going to put something inside you. Relax’.  
  
‘What?’  
  
_‘Relax’._  
  
Jiyong’s jaw clenches but he does what Seunghyun asks. He shivers and flinches, tensing when something cold and small is pushed inside him. It’s uncomfortable at first, and then he barely feels it—but he feels something else and that makes him nervous. A cord?  
  
‘What is that? What are you _doing?’  
_  
‘Quiet’.  
  
And then he doesn’t feel Seunghyun anymore. He feels him step away and his warmth goes with it. Jiyong stands up straight. His heart pounds in his chest. When Seunghyun’s voice breaks the silence, he is a metre or so away.  
  
‘They vibrate’.  
  
Recognition dawns and Jiyong reacts in panic.    
  
_‘No,’_ the words explode out of his mouth. ‘No, no, no. Don’t use these on me. I only just came—it will _hurt._ Don’t---'  
  
Then, Jiyong feels it. All of a sudden, like a tidal wave, vibrations shoot through him overstimulating every nerve, inside him, and around his cock. It’s like he’s on fire. Seunghyun turns both vibrators on and Jiyong’s knees collide. Every muscle in his body tenses and he trembles. It’s _painful_. He lets out a strangled sound and his arms pull against the tie around his wrists.  
  
The intensity increases and the pain grows. He is so surprised; his legs give way beneath him and he hits the ground hard on his knees. Seunghyun has remotes.  
  
_‘Fuck’._  
  
It isn’t pain exactly, but it makes him want to scream. He can’t stay still. The vibrations pluck at raw nerves. He tries to manoeuvre his body to ease the sensation but that only makes it worse. He falls forward onto his shoulder, curling into the foetal position. The plastic clip around the head of his cock is the worst of it. He’s so overstimulated, he shakes. He writhes on the ground to try and make it stop, pleading in desperate groans and whines, but in the back of his head he remembers—Seunghyun won’t stop unless he says the word. He rolls onto his back and his hips lift off the ground, twisting hard.  
  
He is about to say _it_ , then it all stops. Seunghyun turns them both off and Jiyong slumps back against the cold ground, his arms tied behind him. A ragged, broken breath stutters out of him and instead of a word, the sound that comes out of his mouth is almost a sob.  
  
‘You don’t like that?’ Seunghyun asks, amused.  
  
Jiyong rolls onto his side, his head on the ground. He tries to regain his breath, and his words come out in a whisper.  
  
‘It’s too much’.  
  
‘You look good though,’ Seunghyun answers simply, ‘seeing you like this turns me on’.  
  
Jiyong almost laughs. He tries to imagine it from Seunghyun’s point of view. Better yet, he tries to imagine Seunghyun in his place instead. What it would be like to see Seunghyun lose control of himself? To roll around on the ground with his hands tied behind his back? Would that turn him on?  
  
All of a sudden, the vibrations return. Both vibrators are switched on again, sending painful shockwaves through his core. His cock twitches painfully between his legs. A primal sound comes out of him, and he is glad the vineyard is in the middle of nowhere, because he can’t be any quieter. He yelps like he is being pulled apart on the rack. With both feet flat on the ground, he arches off the floor trying to find some relief, a constant stream of pleading exclamations flowing out of him, his knees knocking together.  
  
‘Please stop, oh my god, it hurts. _Stop---’_  
  
He hits the ground again on his back, with all his weight on his tied hands. He rolls back into the foetal position, rolling his forehead along the boards, panting into the floor. _Argentina,_ he thinks. _Argentina. Argentina._ He is about to say the safe word because he can’t take it anymore; because his pleas are beginning to come out hoarse and his body is shaking. Then, the vibrator around the head of his cock stops. The one inside him stays on, and it’s not so painful anymore.  
  
It still hurts, but it’s not as bad, and his loud, desperate, writhing pleas become quieter and less physical. He keeps his head on the ground, breathing heavily into the floor, and he rocks his hips into the ground because it hurts less when he moves than it does staying still.

‘Roll onto your stomach,’ Seunghyun says.  
  
He is almost dizzy, but Jiyong does what Seunghyun asks. He doesn’t know why. There is something so commanding about Seunghyun’s assumed identity, like he has done this all before and knows exactly what to say. He wants to obey.  
  
It’s hard with his hands tied behind his back but he rolls over, face down, the toy around his cock digging uncomfortably into his stomach. With his cheek flat on the ground, the sound of his breathing rings loud in his ears. He is panting like a dog. Something in the back of his head tells him to be ashamed of himself, but Seunghyun commands him again and without thinking about it, Jiyong does as he says.  
  
‘Rub yourself on the ground’.  
  
Jiyong whimpers at the overstimulation and the way the plastic on his cock starts to pinch him, but the vibrations inside him start to feel halfway good so he ruts against the ground like he’s a teenager again fucking a mattress. He hears a low note come out of Seunghyun, a quiet sound of appraisal and he wonders if Seunghyun is still hard—if seeing him do this is one of his fantasies too. He had these toys after all. Maybe he has always wanted to do this. Seunghyun didn’t cum earlier, he must be desperate for it, but there isn’t a trace of need in his voice.  
  
The vibrations inside him stop and Jiyong stills, letting his tense muscles relax into the floor. He feels like a puddle expanding outwards, disappearing down the cracks.  
  
Without warning, Seunghyun pulls on his bound wrists and yanks him up onto his knees, then to his feet. Jiyong is grateful that Seunghyun is holding onto him because his legs feel like jelly. Seunghyun pulls the clip off his cock and Jiyong smarts from the touch, but he has no time to dwell on it, because Seunghyun picks him up bridal style and drops him on the bed. With his arms bound, the landing hurts his shoulder, but it is nice to be on a soft surface. His skin still smarts from being on the cold floor. He feels indents in his thighs from cracks in the floorboards.  
  
The bed dips beside him and Seunghyun rolls him onto his stomach. Jiyong flattens his cheek against the sheets and tries to roll his shoulders to relieve some of the tension in them. He shivers when Seunghyun drags light fingertips from the nape of his neck to his tailbone.  
  
‘You have such a nice ass,’ Seunghyun says seriously.  
  
It’s such a funny thing to hear in a deadpan voice, Jiyong almost laughs. Seunghyun grabs a handful of his right cheek though and slaps it. A small sound slips through Jiyong’s lips in surprise.  
  
‘I’m going to hit you,’ Seunghyun says, running a hand over his bare ass. ‘Right here, until you’re _red’._  
  
Jiyong’s brain shorts for a moment. If he could only see the look on Seunghyun’s face because they’ve _done_ this once or twice before, and Jiyong never told him so but he liked it _a lot_. He tried to play it down. He didn’t want to push Seunghyun too far. He let it remain a gentle exercise. He was embarrassed to ask for anything more. Part of him thought Seunghyun would be uncomfortable with anything harder. He was always overly cautious not to hurt him, no matter what they did in the bedroom. Wouldn’t it be too much to say he _wanted_ that?  
  
But maybe Seunghyun knew. Maybe tonight is a chance for them to get out of their heads. Maybe in this invented space, they can do things they can’t in their ordinary lives. Maybe this is how Seunghyun is comfortable giving him what he wants. Jiyong doesn’t hesitate to answer.  
  
‘Yes. _Please_ ’.  
  
He hears the smile in Seunghyun’s voice when he talks.  
  
‘Eager’.  
  
The mattress dips as Seunghyun repositions himself and Jiyong exhales slowly. He doesn’t know if Seunghyun will hit him the way he did in the past, gentle—leaving marks that disappeared in seconds, or something more.  
  
He doesn’t get long to think about it because Seunghyun strikes him quickly, without warning. It’s _painful_ and he yelps in surprise. Something smacks hard against his skin and it stings. Something leather? A folded belt? For a moment afterwards, it feels like the pain gets worse before it begins to subside and Jiyong finds himself clenching.  
  
As soon as his thighs begin to relax, Seunghyun hits him again in a different place and another sharp cry slips through his lips in surprise. It stings. It _hurts_. But with the pain is the aftereffect. Heat blossoms in his skin. With each hit, it goes deeper. It numbs him superficially but it feels good. It makes his stomach tingle _and other places---  
_  
Seunghyun drags the belt over his cheeks in a gentle sweep and hits him again. The sound of it breaks up the silence with a sharp crack and Jiyong meets it with a low groan, rocking his hips into the mattress beneath him. His legs tremble. It isn’t too hard, but it does hurt. It’s the right amount of force without going too far.  
  
The next hit isn’t a belt, but Seunghyun’s hand—and Jiyong whimpers into the mattress at the different sensation. The heat and the sting fan out. They shoot through him. With the next smack, he feels his cock twitch between his legs. It _aches_. With every new hit, he rubs himself against the mattress. The mix of pleasure and pain feels so good. It’s everything he wanted.  
  
The next hit is the belt again, and it comes a little harder—too hard. His bound hands move to protect himself from another hit, fingers fanning out over his ass. Seunghyun hits him again. He hits his fingers and Jiyong hisses, his hands withdrawing to his lower back in fists. Without him needing to use the safe word, Seunghyun intuits the hit was too hard and he rubs a gentle hand over his throbbing skin in apology.  
  
The next few strikes are lighter, but his skin feels hot and raw so each blow still hurts. His cock aches between his legs more and more and he unconsciously ruts against the mattress until Seunghyun plants a kiss on his right ass cheek—then his lower back, his shoulder, and the shell of his ear, speaking in a low tone, so close that Jiyong feels his breath on his skin.  
  
‘You’re so good’.  
  
He flinches when Seunghyun unexpectedly touches his face—wiping something away. A tear? Seunghyun brushes his cheek and Jiyong feels the wetness there. He didn’t cry. It was just an involuntary reflex from the pain. He wonders what it would be like to cry in earnest. To be so sore and overstimulated that you _weep_. He wonders if he wants that.  
  
He whimpers when Seunghyun rolls him onto his back. The sheets hurt his raw skin and he can’t get comfortable. He writhes in surprise when the small vibrator inside him switches on again and a shiver runs through him. He moans without meaning to. When Seunghyun talks, it is from somewhere close by.  
  
‘Look at you. You’re hard again. You like being hit?’  
  
Seunghyun rubs a finger over the tip of his cock and Jiyong flinches, clenching his thighs together.

 _‘Yes’._  
  
‘So beautiful---’ Seunghyun muses.

His weight leaves the mattress and Jiyong focusses on the sensation inside him, the slow pleasure building from within.  His shoulders ache from his bound wrists but he pushes that away. He can tolerate it a while longer. With his eyes covered, he can’t see anything, so his focus is on what he can hear and _feel_. He is hyper aware.

Seunghyun grabs his ankles and pulls him roughly down the bed until his ass is on the edge and his feet are on the floor.  
  
‘Turn around. I want you bent over’.  
  
Jiyong struggles to move with his hands tied behind his back, so Seunghyun helps manoeuvre him into the right position. It is hard from the beginning. His legs feel weak. His whole body is tired and overstimulated. He buries his face in the mattress again, his stomach flat against the sheets, and lets Seunghyun kick his feet apart. He stays in that position, trying to breathe normally, trying not to rub his cock against the bed with the vibrator still going inside him, while Seunghyun fetches lube. Jiyong hears the cap open and moments later, the slick sound of him stroking himself. Jiyong wonders if he’s hard. If he stayed hard this whole time.  
  
Seunghyun’s slick fingers probe him. One dips inside him and then another, stretching him out. Jiyong waits for him to take the vibrator out so he can fuck him, but he doesn’t. When he’s prepped enough and slick, he feels the head of Seunghyun’s cock against him and he protests in shock.  
  
_‘Wait._ You can’t--- _’_  
  
Then Seunghyun pushes into him slowly, until he nudges the vibrator, and they both groan in unison at the strange sensation. Seunghyun can only go so far, but he’s thicker than the vibrator and he’s warm and the pressure of him sliding in makes Jiyong whine into the mattress. His knees curve inwards.  
  
Seunghyun pulls out and back in, careful not to nudge the vibrator too hard, but he finds a shallow depth and pace that works without him slipping out or dislodging it, and Jiyong’s mind shatters at the overstimulation. It’s intoxicating and also not enough. He wants Seunghyun to fuck him fully. He wants to be fucked hard, but the vibrations inside him create a slow burn of pleasure and he doesn’t want to lose that.    
  
Too quickly, he is panting into the sheets. There is so much going on--- the rumble inside him, Seunghyun’s cock, the way his own rubs against the mattress with each gentle thrust; the sting of his ass where Seunghyun’s hands are digging into pink skin. Even the ache in his back and his shoulders, and the numbness beginning to crawl up his arms becomes pleasurable. They dull his brain. He becomes a whining, shaking mess, pleading into the bed beneath him.  
  
_‘So good---- feels so good---’_  
  
Seunghyun’s fingers dig into him tighter and his motions become slower, lingering inside longer so can better feel the vibrations. With each go, Jiyong feels the vibrator press into him firmly and it makes his legs tremble and his cock ache. He feels the wetness between him and the sheet where he’s leaking pre-cum and it makes him rut more desperately for release. How long has it been since he last came? Twenty minutes? It usually takes longer to cum again, but he’s close.  
  
When Seunghyun is as deep as he can get, Jiyong pleads, with his cheek against the sheets.  
  
_‘Stop there---_ stay there. I’m so close, this feels good---’  
  
So Seunghyun stops, or just limits himself to barely-there movements and Jiyong feels everything in him tighten. His balls draw up and his thighs tense and Seunghyun runs a hand down his bare back, and it’s so gentle and light, it makes him shiver. Jiyong pushes back against him and cums. It’s different to the last time. This one goes deep. It ripples outwards and makes his legs tremble and his arms shake. He groans into the mattress as his orgasm rolls through him, making him rock against the bed, cumming into that same wet spot below him. His fists clench so tightly his fingers ache. Then, he whimpers as his orgasm fades and the vibrator begins to overstimulate him again.  
  
_‘Ah, fuck---’_  
  
He squirms as it begins to hurt, and Seunghyun starts rocking into him again. The combined sensations make him dizzy. His legs tremble more than before and he can’t get them to stop. His knees feel like they’ll give out beneath him. He wobbles.  
  
Seunghyun pulls out and roughly pushes him up onto the bed by his ass and the back of the thighs and it’s almost a relief to have his legs off the ground. In seconds, he is rolled over and his ass is pulled to the edge of the bed again. He is on his back now with his tied hands trapped beneath him. His legs are swung over Seunghyun’s inner elbows, held up and back, then Seunghyun is inside him again, gingerly nudging the vibrator with each gentle, shallow thrust.  
  
And it fucking hurts. Not _pain_ pain, just intolerable sensation. Jiyong writhes involuntarily. Like before, the sensations pluck at raw nerves. He wriggles in Seunghyun’s grip desperately trying to stop the feeling.  
  
‘Stop, stop, stop, please—fuck, _stop---’_  
  
In the back of his head, he knows he has to say _the word_ , but he wants Seunghyun to finish so he tries to hold off. He tries to be content with the pleading. It makes him feel better to make noise. Howling is a distraction, and that’s almost what he does. If his hands weren’t bound beneath him, he would grip the sheets so tightly they would tear. Instead, all he can do is roll his hips and cry and wait for Seunghyun to finish.  
  
‘It hurts, fuck--- it’s too much---‘.  
  
‘You can do it’.  
  
‘No, please— _please---’  
_  
Seunghyun grunts quietly and stays as far seated as he can get and Jiyong knows he’s close. How does it feel for Seunghyun? To be in that tight warm heat with a vibrator tickling the head of his cock? How has he lasted so long?  
  
When Seunghyun does cum, Jiyong completely misses it. He is so uncomfortable and so loud, twisting his hips while yelling obscenities, he doesn’t catch Seunghyun’s groan, or the tightening of his grip, or the way he shudders against him. He doesn’t know Seunghyun has finished at all until he pulls out and fishes the vibrator out too.  
  
Jiyong is aware of the reprieve first, then the emptiness, and his overtaxed, stressed body trembles from the aftereffects. He lets out a quiet sob and moves his face into the hand Seunghyun cards through his hair. His own face is wet. He feels tears down the length of his nose.  
  
‘You’re okay,’ Seunghyun says quietly.  
  
And maybe he passes out for a minute, or is so wrapped up in the comedown that he loses some time because the next thing he knows, Seunghyun is cleaning his prone body with a warm cloth, hiking his legs up to do it—and Jiyong knows he should be embarrassed by that, but it feels nice and he’s so tired, he just lets it happen. When Seunghyun finally rolls him onto his side and unties his hands, Jiyong groans at the relief that surges through his arms. Pins and needles start to work their way up from his fingers and he tries to keep them at bay. When he pulls the tie from his eyes, he squints in the light.  
  
‘Open them slowly,’ Seunghyun says soothingly. 'Are you okay?'  
  
'Yeah'.  
  
'You want some water?'  
  
He came prepared, Jiyong thinks, shaking his head. He isn't that thirsty. Through his bleary eyes, Jiyong watches Seunghyun get undressed and realises that he never took his clothes off. While he was writhing on the ground naked, Seunghyun was fully dressed in his nice tailored suit. Even when he fucked him, he had simply shoved his pants down. He thinks that’s kind of hot.  
  
Seunghyun strips to his underwear and checks on him again.  
  
'How's your ass? Do you want me to put something on it?'  
  
'Not right now. It feels okay'.  
  
'Can I do anything?'  
  
'I'm good'.  
  
Seunghyun gets into bed when he's sure there's nothing more he can do, and Jiyong crawls his shaking body up there to join him. When he finally flops down on Seunghyun’s chest and feels his warm skin against him, Jiyong groans again, much quieter this time.  
  
_‘Thank-you’._  
  
And he really means it. Thank-you. They haven’t had sex in a while, so maybe he’s been horny and a little bit pent up. Now, he is exhausted and boneless and _grateful_. Grateful because Seunghyun contrived this whole thing so he could get what he wanted; so they could try something new without feeling embarrassed by it. Even with his temporary brain fog, Jiyong is impressed by what Seunghyun has done. With the way he spoke and the way he acted and the way he tortured him but made sure he had an out. He is grateful that now it’s all over, he doesn’t feel ashamed because Seunghyun made it easy and comfortable to explore these things. He rolled around on the floor like a dog and he liked it. Maybe that’s okay.  
  
Seunghyun kisses the top of his head, back to his normal self. His attitude and mannerisms changed entirely.  
  
‘Was that okay? Do you need anything?’  
  
Jiyong scoffs with his eyes closed and heavy, his cheek smooshed against Seunghyun’s chest. He laughs quietly.  
  
‘No. That was so good _. I feel so good. So relaxed. Thank-you’.  
_  
His words devolve into simple noises because he is too tired to talk, but he slides a hand around Seunghyun’s waist to hold him in his sleep and hopefully that says it all. Though he does ask---  
  
‘Who’s house is this?’  
  
‘The groundskeepers. They were generously compensated’.  
  
‘These sheets are wrecked’.  
  
‘I brought them with me’.  
  
_‘Smart’._

**Author's Note:**

> So, you really shouldn't put egg / bullet vibrators in your ass!! Because they can disappear!! BUT for the purposes of this fictional story--- it's all good baby. We can live how we want.


End file.
